


Three One-Shots for the Birthday Girl. (Volume 2)

by BeAVixen



Series: One-Shots for... [2]
Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Librarian/Coffee Shop Owner Stiles, Photography, alternative universes, tattoo artists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeAVixen/pseuds/BeAVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three multi-fandom one-shots for my internet best friend's birthday! (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my internet best friend's birthday, Taylor, I decided to write her some fan fiction! 
> 
> If you guys want to go and wish her a happy birthday, here's her twitter and her tumblr:
> 
> Happy Birthday bby! Love you!
> 
> {apologizing in advance cuz this might be hella ooc) (not beta-read, warn me if I have any mistakes!)

Taylor’s been wishing to head back to Beacon Hills ever since she left. College is fun, of course, and she gets to learn so much, but it wears her out. It gets tiring, and there isn’t enough coffee in the world to keep her awake during classes. There’s no better news than learning that you can go back home and see your family.

However, Taylor’s grown tired of drugging herself on Starbucks on a daily basis. You can only hear the name “Pumpkin Spice Latte” for so long before you’re ready to pull your hairs out.

That’s why Taylor is so excited when she gets back home to see that they’ve been making progress.

The little bell above the door lets the costumers know of Taylor’s entry. Beacon Hills had finally managed to develop a coffee shop/library better than Starbucks, and she’s ecstatic to try it.

She’s a book-lover and coffee-obsessed; she can’t help it.

Taylor’s always loved reading. She isn’t sure if that’s what makes her so smart, or if it’s something else, but she understands advanced vocabulary better than anyone in her class. Her IQ had been pretty high in high school, so she must have been born smart. It could be hereditary.

“Hi! Welcome to Bookworm, would you like to sit at the library or in the coffee bar?” the voice startled her out of her own thoughts, and she turned towards the counter, her mouth going dry. One of the most beautiful guys she’s ever seen is standing behind the counter. He has an apron around his body, flour on his right cheek. His hair is tucked in under his beanie, a little bit poking out the front, and he’s got large square glasses propped up on his nose.

“Miss? Where would you like to sit...?” he said hesitantly, crossing his arms over his body. He must’ve caught her staring. Taylor startled, looking back up into his eyes. She shook her head, swallowing before opening her mouth.

“Uh, coffee shop. But I’ll go get a book first. I like to multi-task, so I, I can do both...” Taylor rambled, biting her lip to shut herself up. _You’re making a fool of yourself, Taylor. Shut your mouth._

“Sure! Your table is #5; I’ll bring you the menu while you go get something to read!” he smiled, heading towards my table. I nodded, even though he couldn’t see me, before heading towards the library to get something to read. I could feel my cheeks burn.

 

“Scott Scott Scott Scott Scott Scott Scott!” Stiles burst, running full speed into the kitchen. On his way, he tripped over a pan, bumped into a worker, and nearly threw Lydia’s face over a burning stove in excitement.

“I almost died!” Lydia shrieked, as Stiles found Scott.

“Dude, dude, there is the cutest girl out there who’s actually staying to read a book and drink coffee and I’m freaking out because she's so cute and she's short and she's got flawless golden hair--"

"If I hadn't nearly died, I would care," Lydia complained, getting closer to listen in on their conversation. "Go take her order," Lydia shrugged, shoving a notepad in his hand. He sighed, rolling his shoulder before stepping out into the shop. He found the girl sitting in the far corner of the room, a book in her hand. He glanced at the title of the book, realizing she was reading _The Spectacular Now_ by Tim Tharp. He smiled slightly, walking towards her.

"May I take your order?" he asked, tripping on his feet. Taylor bit her lip, trying to hide her laugh.

"I'll try a peppermint latte, with a triple chocolate chip muffin," she stated, flipping through her book. Stiles nodded, writing down her order.

"It'll be over in a second," he stated, closing the book and picking up her menu. She looked up, giving him a shy smile and nodding before looking back down at her book. He headed back quickly behind the counter, making her latte and bringing her muffin over. She thanked him offhandedly, clearly invested in her book. Stiles nodded to himself, walking away with a blush high on his face. He wants to sit with her, and talk to her, but why is he so nervous?

 

Time passed, and Taylor flipped through her book. There were stains on the side of her book from the chocolate muffin, and she was on her third peppermint latte. She hadn't even seen the time fly, which was why she was completely blown when she looked up, realizing the lights had dimmed, the chairs were up, the music was low, and she was the only customer left. 

She sat up, eyes widening. She was so invested in her book that she hadn't even realized that all this time had passed. She looked down at her book, realizing she was 30 pages away from finishing it. She sighed, leaning back on her seat, rubbing her eyes. She got up, about to grab her bag and go, when--

"Don't worry about it, finish your book," the young boy from earlier said, giving her a small smile. She thanked him, looking back down at her book, but then she looked back up. She wanted to talk to him, and get to know him better, so she stood up, walking over to the counter while cleaned it off. She sat on one of the benches, looking up at Stiles with a shy smile on her face. 

"So, how did this place come to be? I mean, it's interesting, really. The mix between a library and a coffee shop. It's technically a perfect combination..." Taylor trailed off, thinking about it deeper. It is really a perfect combination.

"Isn't it? It was my idea too. I'm very proud of it. Scott didn't want me to do it, but I thought it was brilliant. Which, might I add, it was, because everyone loves it and we are making loads and everyone is happy," the boy smirked, throwing the towel over his shoulder. Taylor giggled, looking down at her hands. 

"So, why haven't you kicked me out yet? I'm pretty sure I'm here past the open hours," Taylor questioned. He looked up at her, shrugging with one shoulder.

"You looked really interested in your book. I didn't want to interrupt you," he stated, going into the back for a few minutes. Taylor looked around the shop, moving her head to the music.  _Flaws by Vancouver Sleep Clinic._ She loved this song.

"Do you want to dance?" Taylor startled, turning back to face the boy. His apron was off, and he was free from any dust of flour or coffee stain.

"I can't dance with you if I don't know your name," Taylor shrugged, turning her back to him. He went around the corner, facing her and grabbing her hands, pulling her off her chair.

"It's Stiles. Now you can dance with me!" he exclaimed, dragging her towards the main center of the room.

"What the  _hell_ is a--"

"Don't. I get that a lot," he chuckled, awkwardly wrapping her arms around Taylor's waist. Taylor looked away quickly, blood filling her cheeks. What was she doing?

"I want your name too," Stiles stated, looking up at her, a small smile on his face. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"It's Taylor."

"Cute." Taylor narrowed her eyes at him, slapping him lightly on the cheek. Stiles laughed, sliding his hands down to the bottom of her back. Taylor couldn't help but shiver.

"Consider yourself lucky," Taylor grinned. "I usually don't dance with strangers."

"Oh really? Well that makes me feel really special," Stiles smirked, pushing a lock of hair off Taylor's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as they started slowly swaying to the music.

Taylor was completely smitten. She was dancing with an attractive boy-- _Stiles_ \--in one of her favorite places. What was her life?

"I was hoping this would happen," Stiles spoke up. "I wanted to talk to you ever since you walked in."

"So did I," Taylor smiled weakly, looking up at him. She could feel her heart acting up in her chest. 

"Good, we're on the same page," he smiled, turning her slowly before bringing her back towards him. They swayed and swayed to the slow music, and it was peaceful, until--

 

"Am I interrupting something?" Stiles jumped away from Taylor, a blush high on his face. 

"Lydia, why the hell are you still here?" Stiles grunted.

"I was cleaning the kitchen. That's what I usually do. Now I'm closing the store. Which means it needs to be empty," Lydia explained, a curious look on her face as she looked between Stiles and Taylor.

"Got it, I am so sorry," Taylor mumbled, grabbing her book. Stiles turned to look at her as she headed for the door. She turned around, nodding at Lydia and then turning her attention to Stiles.

"I'll see you around?" she suggested, not even waiting for an answer before she slipped out the door. Stiles groaned immediately, banging his head on the counter.

"She'll be back," Lydia sighed. "They always come back."

"You're one to talk," Stiles narrowed his eyes.

He had a plan of his own. He planned this. He knows how this goes. He came prepared, so he's 100% sure she'll be back.

 

\+ + +

 

**{Sent to: Stiles, 10:54pm}**

_Why is it that I found your number in my book?_

 

**{Received from: Stiles, 10:55pm}**

_Huh, wonder how that happened._

 

**{Received from: Stiles, 10:55pm}**

_Come back to the shop, sometime. It was nice dancing with you._

 

**{Sent to: Stiles, 10:57pm}**

_Will do._ **  
**


	2. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way in hell that Taylor was going to let some random guy take pictures of her without calling him out on it.

Taylor loves New York. She doesn't just love the people, or the city, she loves its amazing weathers. The fall was definitely the best season out of all four of them, because she could wear all her favorite outfits; flannels, sweaters, scarves, coats... it was the best.

What she hates about New York, are the creepy-ass dudes that think it's completely okay to take pictures of random women. There was no way Taylor was just going to let it be.  Taylor is NOT easy.

That's why when she caught the boy, maybe a couple of years older than her, snapping a bunch of pictures, with her  _clearly_ in the frame, she lost her shit.

"Excuse me!" she snapped, stalking towards the stranger. The man put his camera down, smiling down at her.

"How may I--"

"Cut the bullshit," Taylor growled. "I want those pictures of me off your camera. It's highly inappropriate." The man only looked at her with a smug look, his camera dangling around his neck.

She couldn't say he wasn't visually appealing. He had the spiked-up brown hair, the gorgeous eyes, the slim body, the nice arms; he was beautiful. That wasn't the point, though. It wasn't. The point was, it's highly inappropriate to take pictures of strangers. The last thing Taylor needed was for some random dude to do it to her and then even more girls because he thinks it's okay. She will not stand for that.

"I'm a professional photographer. My job is to take pictures. This is my fourth portfolio, and I need it in by tomorrow or else I won't finish my bachelor's."

"How does that have anything to do with me being in the shot," Taylor shot, crossing her arms. The boy squinted his eyes at her before opening his camera. He turned the screen towards her, showing her the pictures he had taken.

She was in the shot, yes, but the pictures were genuinely beautiful. The landscape was perfect, and she was right in the center, her back turned to the camera, her blond hair moving with the wind. She tilted her head, completely taken back.

"Okay, so they're nice pictures," Taylor admitted sullenly.

"And we can't see your face," the boy stated, a smirk on his face. Taylor rolled her eyes, stepping away from him.

"I'm sorry for attacking you," Taylor shrugged, looking anywhere but at him.

"I'm glad you did, actually. If I were doing what you thought I was doing, I'd probably attack myself too. That's disrespectful." Taylor coughed, masking the laugh that was about to escape from her face. She rolled back her shoulders, letting out a sigh before turning her body completely towards him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Taylor asked, a small grin on her face. The boy shrugged one shoulder, crossing his arms.

"I mean, you could buy me a coffee. Then maybe I'd forgive you," the boy sighed. Taylor rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand.

"Done...?"

"Cameron."

"Oh. I'm Taylor."

"That's cute," he smirked. I rolled my eyes, dragging him to the closest coffee shop.

"Trust me," Taylor sighed. "I've heard it all before..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Once again, happy birthday Taylor!


End file.
